Encontrar el sur
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Perdía el norte en ocasiones, y no era fácil recuperarlo. Pero mientras vagaba por el desierto de su melancolía —con espinas de nostalgia salpicadas por la arena—, Karura le ayudaba a encontrar el sur, y de pronto, todo estaba bien. / Oneshot RasaXKarura. Este fic participa en el reto especial: regalos de San Valentín de la Aldea Cculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto especial: Regalos de San Valentín de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Advertencias:** _Posible OoC, WI?_

 **Quinientas palabras.**

* * *

Se suponía que él no era de esos tipos que daban regalos. Tenía cosas más importantes que pararse a elegir peluches o arreglos florales —sin flores reales, sólo un par de cactus con lazos rosas atados a las espinas—, pero la situación ameritaba que le llevara algo, aunque la tradición dictaba que fuese la mujer la que debía regalar algo aquél día y no el hombre. Pagó un osito de felpa y se lo llevó sin envolver. La casa estaba silenciosa sin la presencia de Kankuro y Temari, y el Kazekage caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa por mera inercia; sin querer llegar y mirarla así. Le era más fácil sobrellevar las cosas sin observarla, podía olvidarse por un momento de toda la cabrona tristeza que se cernía sobre los preciosos ojos de su esposa.

Entreabrió la puerta, mirando la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por el resquicio que dejaba la cortina cerrada, y sintiendo un leve escalofrío por la temperatura baja de la alcoba, se introdujo con pesar. Karura le miró desde la cama, con un libro abierto y la cáscara de una naranja sobre las cobijas. Le sonrió tímida y se acomodó las hebras rubias detrás de las orejas para no verse tan despeinada. Rasa se sintió indigno de mirar su belleza: aquellas arrugas que se le formaban en las mejillas al alzar la comisura de sus labios, y el timbre de su voz que cambiaba cualquier escenario trágico en uno consolador.

Estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo peor; la esperanza siempre moría primero si el futuro se tornaba adverso e intranquilo. Estaba acostumbrado a tener el corazón roto, y a recibir noticias a quemarropa sin inmutarse, pero su esposa no era igual. Tenía el alma de algodón, tan suave e impecable que cualquier melancolía le hacía llorar. Perder a su tercer hijo, sin embargo, era algo que había lastimado a los dos. En aquellos momentos —cuando se sentía más triste que nunca, y la culpa lo sumergía en noches neuróticas de insomnio—, abrazar a Karura era el único remedio al mal que llevaba en el corazón —una espina que se le clavó al matar un sueño y que no podía extraer a riesgo de morir de nostalgia—: a ella le habían sido concedidos por el cielo un par de brazos que curaban cualquier herida.

Como era natural, él se culpó. Mientras ella lloraba con un mechón pelirrojo atado al guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello, a él las ojeras lo consumían reprobando sus actos; su mera existencia, por haber lastimado al ángel más amable del desierto.

—Gracias —le dijo Karura tomando el osito con sus delgados dedos que parecían quebrarse si cargaban una mota de polvo.

Rasa la abrazó, la amargura le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, y sin poder actuar fuerte ante Karura, se largó a llorar, pidiendo perdón. Ella acarició su cabello, y le llenó la cara de besos impregnados de afecto.

—Vamos a estar bien, mi amor.

* * *

Hola. Soy una drama queen y casi lloro escribiendo este drabble, como habrán adivinado, el WI? consiste en que el que muere en el parto es Gaara y no su mamá, Karura, quien repone fuerzas en su habitación y Rasa le lleva un regalo. El cumpleaños de Gaara es el diecinueve de enero, así que ha pasado poco menos de un mes desde que perdieron al pelirrojo en el parto. Creo que Rasa era un buen tipo pero que perdió el norte al morir su esposa, y que se hizo más frío y duro cuando eso sucedió. Aquí me dieron ganas de explorarle el lado tierno, y el lado débil que según mi headcanon, Karura es la única que lo ha visto. El título es un juego de palabras :) en fin.

Dejen su review si lo desean, y como siempre, aprecio las correcciones que puedan hacerme. Hasta luego.


End file.
